


Warm In December

by Claire Elizabeth Fletcher (I_Am_Not_Even_Sorry)



Series: Magnus and Maria [5]
Category: Magnus Martinsson - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Not_Even_Sorry/pseuds/Claire%20Elizabeth%20Fletcher





	Warm In December

Maria sat looking out the kitchen window at the back garden as the sky grew dark. Baby Teres in her lap, playing with her stuffed elephant, sucking on his ear. It got dark so early in December. She wasn’t sure how they were going to do this today. It was supposed to be Magnus’ day off but Kurt had called him and he had to run into the station. He had been gone for 4 hours.

They had woken up to Teres crying before dawn, Maria had gone and gotten her and brought her into bed with them and fed her while they all went back to sleep. She woke up a couple of hours later with Magnus’s hand on her hip, his eyes open and smiling at her and the sleeping baby.   
“She sleeps just like you,” he whispered. Maria blinked awake and realized that her arm was above her head and Teres’ was just the same way. “Don’t move, I’m going to get the camera,” he whispered as he carefully got out of the bed and tip toed into the living room to get the camera. He came back in and snapped a couple of pictures of Maria and Teres, sleeping like twins in the exact same position. He giggled as he looked at the images on the back of the camera. “I can’t believe she is 3 months old already,” he murmured as he put the camera down on the night table and slid back into the warm bed. Maria turned on her side facing him, the sleeping baby still in between them.  
“I know, she has grown so much. I can’t believe we are going to have our first Christmas with her,” she whispered, looking back at the beautiful little girl with her full head of blond curls. Magnus leaned over the baby and kissed Maria, smiling against her lips.  
“Shall we get a Christmas tree today?” he asked her as he held her face.  
“Yes, I think we should,” she smiled back at him.

Magnus had gone out for a run while Maria made coffee and read the paper. It was a cold morning, Maria had to get her wool sweater on to try to warm up. Even sitting on the sofa with the baby on her chest, she was still cold. When Magnus got home, he refilled her coffee cup with fresh hot coffee and then he took a shower. He had made them french toast, like he did most mornings he was off, and they had snuggled up with Teres on the sofa. Maria had winced when his phone buzzed. He hesitated and looked at her and then answered it.  
“Martinsson,” he said, his arm still around Maria, stroking the babies hair as she slept on Maria’s chest. “”What?” he said sitting up slightly and taking his arm from around Maria. “No, you’re joking… it’s on my desk. Dammit, you won’t be able to find it. I have the files on my computer… Shit…” he said standing up and running his hand through his hair. “Yes, I’ll be right there.” He disconnected and looked at Maria. “I have to go in, not for long, but this has to be done today.” He saw her disappointment.   
He sat down next to her and put his arm around her again. He kissed her forehead. “I’ll be back before lunchtime and we can go and get a Christmas tree, yes?” She smiled at him and hoped he would be able to keep that promise. She had spent more than one time waiting for him to get home from work. Still, she knew his job before she married him, she knew the kind of hours he had to keep, and he was worth it. It had begun to get more difficult since the baby had come. She never had a break, she was always with Teres, and even though she was a good baby, she still missed just having time to sit and read a book or try a new recipe without a little person being attached to her.  
“Yes, we’ll be here waiting for you,” she told him as he leaned down and kissed her on the mouth and then kissed Teres on the curly head.

It was now after 3:00 and the sun would be setting in less than 30 minutes. She really didn’t envision herself trudging a baby around in the dark looking for a Christmas tree, but that was what was going to happen. She heard the door open and she stood up to meet him.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he said, hurrying into the kitchen and taking her hand as he leaned down to kiss the baby. “Are you ready to go? Here I’ll take her, you have been holding her all day,” he said as he scooped the baby from her arms and went to put her in her car seat. “Grab your coat, it will be dark soon,” he said rushing Maria out the door.  
“Alright, alright. Good lord Magnus, it’s all or nothing with you!” she teased. They drove to a tree lot not far from their house. Magnus carried the baby as they walked around the lot. They looked at the trees, nothing looked good. Everything was too tall or too bushy or too crooked.   
Magnus leaned down to Maria and joked, “These trees are all horrible, we can’t have one of these trees for Teres’ first Christmas.” Maria looked up at him and laughed as she wrapped her arm around his.  
“You know she isn’t going to remember this, don’t you?” she said as he smiled down at her.  
“Yes, but we will remember this and you will take pictures, we can’t have her thinking her parents chose a horrible tree on her first Christmas!” She squeezed his arm as they walked back to their car and he put the baby back in her seat.  
“I think there is only one other tree lot in town and it will be dark if we don’t find one there,” Maria said concerned.  
“There are lights at these places Maria,” he said sarcastically. “We can drive over to Tomelillia or even Malmo if necessary. Don’t worry.” He looked over at her and smiled.   
When they got to the next tree lot, Magnus put on the baby sling and Maria put Teres inside. It was really starting to get cold and the more covered Teres was the better Maria felt about it. She never thought she would be this nervous with a baby, she never thought she was this nervous at all. Magnus looked at her askance, knowing she was worrying about the cold, and he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him.  
“She’s fine Maria. Let’s find a tree,” he said moving them into the tree lot. Just as they walked through the fence, his phone buzzed. He stopped in his tracks and looked at her. She shrugged her shoulders at him and walked to look at some of the medium sized trees. She saw him stay by the fence, run his hand through his hair. She watched his lips get tight and she knew he was annoyed. Maria walked farther away from him, she didn’t want to hear what he was talking about, she didn’t want to hear the annoyance in his voice. She stopped at a tree that was almost perfect. She walked around it, examining it carefully. It was about 6 feet tall, it had a straight top and straight trunk, and the branches were spaced almost perfectly for all of her ornaments. She turned to see where Magnus was and she waved him over. He was still on the phone, but he walked toward her, one hand on the babbling baby on his chest.  
“Kurt, I have to go. I’ll be there as soon as I can, but I have to go…” Maria heard him say. Her heart fell. She decided not to say anything to him about it, she wanted him to see the tree.  
“What about this one?” she said running her hands along the smooth branches, feeling the soft needles caress her hand like a brush.  
“This one is really nice, I like this one,” he said as he moved Teres up to look at the tree. “What does the little one think of this tree? Huh?” he asked her as he leaned down to the baby, brushing his lips against her cheek and holding her little mittened hand. Maria smiled at him asking a 3 month old if she liked a tree. She quickly took out the camera and got a picture of the two of them with the nearly perfect tree, then she gave the camera to Magnus and he took a picture of all 3 of them with the tree in the background.   
“Those long arms are useful for so many things,” she said as she bumped him with her hip and put the camera back in her purse. “Let’s get this one,” she said as she went to find the attendant. They got the tree tied to the car before Magnus told her he had to go back to the station for one quick thing.  
“One quick thing? I never knew you were a comedian Magnus,” Maria said as she reached back to sooth Teres.  
“No, really, it will be quick. We can stop on the way home and you can come in with me. I promise, it will be fast,” he said while looking from the road and then back to her. She smiled at him, knowing it would take far longer than he thought it would but she would go none the less. She hadn’t been to the station since Teres was born, she hardly felt like she got out of the house since Teres was born. It was dark when they pulled up at the station.  
“Will the tree be ok out here? I mean I would hate for it to get stolen,” Maria said as Magnus got the baby out of the car. Maria grabbed the diaper bag as Magnus said, “No one steals a Christmas tree in front of a police station Maria,” and he laughed.

Just inside the doors they were met by the ladies at the front desk. They had seen them coming and they were so happy to see Maria and the baby. Ebba gave Maria a long hug. Magnus turned Teres around so that Ebba could see her and he smiled a proud Papa smile. Ebba reached up and removed Teres’ hat so that she could see the abundant blond curls on her head.  
“Oh my word, Magnus, she has your hair!” Ebba said as she touched the soft angel curls on her head. Teres started to fuss and Maria figured she probably needed a diaper change.  
“We’ll stay here,” Maria said taking the baby from Magnus, “You go and be quick!” Magnus leaned down and kissed Maria’s head as he fixed the strap of the diaper bag on her shoulder. “Is there somewhere I can change her Ebba?” Maria said turning toward the front desk.   
“Here, follow me dear,” Ebba said. Maria went with her and changed Teres’ diaper and then she sat down to talk to Ebba, handing the baby to her. They talked about motherhood, and babies and never having a free moment, and Maria smiled as her little baby quietly looked at the station round her. More people came by to see the baby. News traveled through the station that Magnus’ wife and baby were there and everyone wanted to see them. Maria smiled and made small talk, being there made her remember how much she enjoyed working at the station. It was like a family, a family that was grumpy sometimes, and always had a problem with the way things were being done, but a family none the less. The phone rang and Ebba picked it up.  
“Yes, I’ll send her up Magnus. But you have to promise to bring them to work more often, maybe they can come for lunch instead of you going home. Alright, alright,” Ebba said with a smile. “He wants you to go upstairs to his office. I guess you will be wanting to take this gorgeous baby with you…”  
“Yes, I do like to keep her close,” Maria said with a laugh. She gave Ebba a hug and promised to come for lunch more often, she told her she would see her at the Christmas Party. 

When Maria got to Magnus’ office she was met by Anne-Britt and Nyberg. They looked at the baby and hugged her, asking how she had been, and cooing at the baby. Magnus was frantically working on his computer as she talked to them and then she saw Kurt coming out of his office and see her. She smiled at him and he came and gave her a hug, looking down at the baby in her arms.  
“Hello Maria, well isn’t this little lady beautiful,” he said taking the babies hand in his. “She has grown so much, how old is she now?” Kurt asked.  
“3 months, the time has really flown.” Maria looked over to see Magnus grab a document out of the printer and grab his coat. He came around his desk and handed the paper to Kurt.  
“Here it is, now we really do have to go. This was my day off and I’ve spent more time here than with my family!” he said moving Maria out of the office.  
“But Magnus, we wanted to talk to Maria and the baby!” Anne-Britt protested. Maria lifted her hand to wave at them as Magnus moved her toward the stairs.   
“She and the baby will be here at the Christmas Party, you can talk to them then!” Magnus said over his shoulder, raising his hand to them. Maria giggled at him beating a hasty retreat.  
“You weren’t kidding, that was quick!” she joked to him as he took the baby from her.

When they got home Magnus took the tree off the top of the car and set it up in the living room. After dinner they put on Christmas music and decorated the tree, Teres sitting in her little baby swing watching all of the lights go on and ornaments dangle from the branches. When it was finished Magnus pulled Maria down onto his lap and held her tightly.  
“You picked a beautiful tree Mrs. Martinsson, I can’t believe we got it up and decorated!” he said kissing her head through her hair.  
“I can’t believe it either since you almost put in a full day at work as well!” she said as he tickled her side. Just at that moment a song came on that he knew she loved, Warm In December sung by Julie London. Maria loved all of the old American songs from the 1950’s and 60’s and Magnus knew it. He stood up and held her as they danced to the music bathed in the white light of the Christmas tree. Teres began to fuss and Maria picked her up, putting her in Magnus’ arms. Magnus held onto both of them and swayed to the music. He leaned down and kissed Maria, gently, feeling her warm lips part for him. He held Teres with one hand and his other hand was on the small of Maria’s back, pressing her body against his.  
“I think this is going to be a wonderful Christmas,” he said as he kissed Maria, baby Teres reaching up and touching her father’s stubbly chin.


End file.
